(Don't) Remember
by Bephony
Summary: Le quotidien du grand scientifique W.D Gaster se voit bouleversé par une rencontre. Sa monotonie s'égaye, mais il en devint avare: son envie d'avoir une famille s'intensifie. Ses recherches peu fructueuses trouvèrent enfin un semblant de réponse quand il le créa... By Saki.


**D isclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! **

**P airing: Gaster x Grillby. ( La fiction ne tourne pas qu'autour de ce couple. Enfin un peu beaucoup, mais y'a d'autres trucs. )**

 **Cette fiction est faite à partir de théories auxquelles je crois, ou trouve intéressantes, ainsi que mes propres théories, mais aussi avec énormément de choses sorties juste de mon imagination.**

 **Si je fais des incohérences vis-à-vis de l'univers original je m'en bats les ovaires, cordialement. Fuck le gouvernement. Rebellons-nous !**

 **Elle sera plutôt posey aussi vous attendez pas à des combats épiques contre un dragon géant à deux tête. Mais j'ai néanmoins beaucoup de choses à raconter dedans !**

 **Bref, ici jen'autoujourspasdepseudoarg et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le premier jour, des étoiles s'incrustent dans vos pupilles. Le deuxième, c'est la chasse au trésor, la découverte. Les suivants, vous dévorez les petits détails croustillants... Puis une dizaine, vingtaine, ou centaine de jours plus tard, le plaisir a disparu. La routine s'installe. Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu si gourmand ?

Le passé n'inspire que des remords, il nous tient, la tête en arrière, il nous laisse marcher à reculons. On y reste, on s'y enseveli, on y meurt. Le futur ne promet que des espoirs, on ferme les yeux, et on y voit que du bien. Il nous promet tout, mais ne nous donne rien.

Alors que, le présent, grand sensible, se montre venimeux quand vous l'ignorez. Le bonheur, capricieux, se laisse désirer.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, mais pourtant, notre protagoniste était ainsi jonglant entre un passé amer, et un futur mielleux qui cache un parfum âcre quand on l'entame. Piégé dans une boucle qui se répète en continu, d'atroces répétitions qui le faisaient sentir comme un poisson dans son bocal. Il tournait en rond. Des rondes avec le même paysage, le même objet, toujours au même endroit, même heure, même date, toujours au même moment. vingt-quatre heure pour boucler une boucle et enchaîner sur la nouvelle. Et encore un jour à s'acharner au boulot, sans jamais s'accorder le repos que son corps réclamait.

Aujourd'hui, comme hier, ne changeait pas. Ce n'était qu'un jour parmi tant d'autres. La routine d'une vie, qui, pourtant, avait tout pour être exaltante. Une simple monotonie ennuyeuse qui s'avérerait passionnante pour d'autres : le matin, très tôt, il arrivait à son laboratoire, essayait de nouvelles choses pour son projet ; rien ne fonctionnait. Le scientifique repartait dans ses équations faire joujou avec des chiffres paraissant insensés. À midi, il ne prenait pas de pause, comme s'il ne souhaitait se nourrir uniquement du fruit de ses recherches.

En fin de journée, une violente migraine l'empêchait de continuer et il finissait par arrêter. Le squelette rentrait chez lui, prenait une bière bien fraîche. Elle avait, quant à elle, flemmardait tout le jour dans son frigidaire. L'homme s'installait devant la télévision et regardait une émission. Peut importait laquelle, ce n'était que pour le bruit de fond. Il enlevait ses chaussures avec le pied opposé, et se plongeait dans ses pensées. S'il ne réfléchissait pas aux expériences de demain, il rêvait d'une autre vie. Le liquide froid de son remontant coulait dans sa gorge et le désaltérait. Elle semblait chasser tous ses maux et tracas de sa longue journée.

À l'heure du repas, son ventre grondait, mais il l'ignorait – presque – ; allant seulement se prendre un plat tout fait, ou mangeant quelques paquets de gâteaux. Le chercheur repartait travailler. Il continuait même après que chaque lumières provenant des maisons de la ville ne s'éteignent. La fatigue le rongeait, mais il continuait, il forçait, il poussait, encore et encore jusqu'à trouver une solution. Mauvaise, certes. Mais, chaque fois, le savant pensait résoudre le problème définitivement.

C'est ainsi qu'il se couchait heureux. Et quand demain venait, ces habitudes se perpétuaient. Voici le quotidien de W.D Gaster, le scientifique du roi.

Après des centaines de jours conformes à son train-train quotidien, la mélancolie l'emportait. Une tristesse subite et inattendue le faisant soupirer de tout son être.

'' _Y arriverai-je ?_ '' Se lamentait-il devant son objet d'étude. Gaster le fixait, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Mais le silence amplifiait sa solitude. Il était seul dans cette grande salle, ses collègues travaillaient dans une autre pièce; il s'était isolé et bûchait sur ses équations.

Quand le grand Gaster, inventeur d'innombrables innovations, séchait sur un problème : les autres s'incliner. Tous étaient découragés – cela devait bien faire quelques années qu'ils restaient coincés. L'équipe avait bien inventé quelques gadgets plus ou moins utiles entre-temps mais, ce projet-là, celui-ci en particulier, les tenait à cœur. Ce serait l'œuvre de leurs vies. Leurs raison d'être. Leurs passe-port pour la célébrité ! Et pour Gaster, ce n'était qu'une œuvre parmi tant d'autres. Lui, c'était juste par passion, et par entêtement.

Ses mains squelettiques attrapèrent une bonne poignet de feuilles blanches, qu'il commença à y gribouiller des hypothèses. Des pages entières se noircirent, pourtant la totalité finit en boule perdue au fin fond de la corbeille. Rien ne convenait. Il avait essayé quelques-unes des possibilités imaginées, mais toutes avaient foiré. Il y avait désormais une odeur nauséabonde de fumée qu'émanaient des tentations ratées. Les conditions de travail déplorables ; pas de fenêtre, juste la ventilation pour faire partir le nuage noirâtre envahissant la totalité de l'endroit, la climatisation était à fond, la pièce alternait entre une chaleur suffocante, et une froideur polaire, le scientifique persistait pourtant à bosser.

Quelqu'un donna quatre coups à la porte, toquant de manière fantaisiste à rythme irrégulier. L'assistant du chercheur entra dans la pièce, tenant des cafés.

 _«_ Tralalala. Vous devriez prendre une pause. »

Celui-ci toussota, agitant les mains pour éloigner la fumée inutilement, elle refusait de partir. L'assistant était habillé d'une longe cape d'un bleu foncé, semblable au ciel de la nuit sombre, couvrant toutes formes pouvant laisser présumer son sexe, elle le couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Elle dédaignait même de nous montrer le visage de l'homme – ou de la femme – qui se cachait dessous. Pas un bout de peau n'y réchappait : on n'y voyait rien.

Le capuchonné s'approcha de Gaster lui tendant alors sa tasse. Le squelette leva la tête vers lui d'un geste lent qui était bien plus par une certaine politesse que par envie. Il soupira.

'' La science n'attend pas, Charon. '' Signa-t-il, faisant bouger ses mains, et ses longs doigts fins. Ses orbites se rivèrent sur les papiers. La personne vêtue de bleu s'adossa alors au bureau et posa le café à côté de Gaster, tenant un autre bol qui lui réchauffait ses mains gelées.

« La santé n'attend pas non plus. Tralalala, c'est toi qui vois. »

L'assistant haussa les épaules ironiquement. Il avait raison, à trop travailler, notre scientifique jouait avec sa santé. Lui-même le savait. Son alimentation déséquilibrée, et sa routine laissait douter de sa capacité à prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose. Scientifique renommé, mais pas homme à tout faire. Chacun sa spécialité.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé l'eau. » Commençait la personne bleutée. « L'eau est calme et paisible, mais sensible aux êtres qui l'entourent. Tralalala. L'eau est douce, et gentille, mais peut être indomptable et rude. Elle est imprévisible. Et on se pli à ses humeurs. Elle est reine, sans elle, on est rien. »

Le savant ne l'écoutait que partiellement, poursuivant ses recherches, silencieux.

« Je rêve de naviguer. »

Charon s'arrêtait un instant, se tournant vers le chercheur.

« Tralala, et toi, de quoi rêves-tu ? »

« Je ne rêve pas. » Grogna-t-il en réponse.

« Tout le monde rêve. Tralala. »

« Pas moi. »

Gaster, épuisait, poussait un long soufflement. Mais Charon continuait d'appuyer aux endroits sensibles du savant royal.

« Aimerais-tu réussir ? Ou bien du repos ? Ou alors... Rêves-tu d'une famille pour t'accueillir ? »

Le squelette tiqua. Il pensait souvent que s'il avait une famille qui le ferait sentir chez lui dans un endroit, notre scientifique serait l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Pouvant même troquer sa monotonie ennuyeuse, pour une plus joyeuse, qu'il apprécierait enfin. Son visage s'assombrit, il cacha ses émotions la tête rivée sur ses équations.

« Touché. » Sous sa capuche, cette personne souriait.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. » Persistait Gaster.

« Ah la la. Tu as vus quelle heure il est ? Il est l'heure de rentrer !»

Charon se décolla de la table, n'insistant pas plus – il avait eu l'effet qu'il recherchait – puis reprit la tasse maintenant froide que Gaster avait délaissé. « La pauvre. » Lâchait-il.

Sorti de la pièce, sa voix se fit une dernière fois entendre :

« Tu ne rentres pas, toi? »

« La science n'attend pas. » Répétait le squelette, absorbé par son travail.

Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul dans cette pièce glaciale, on n'entendait plus que le son du crayon griffonner quelques croquis.

Le temps se figeait. Les minutes passaient lentement. Gaster s'engouffrait dans son impasse. Plus il n'y arrivait pas, plus il avait envie de réussir. Mais aussi, moins le scientifique ne parvenait à trouver des idées claires sur ses hypothèses. Le squelette soupirait, encore, s'affalant sur sa chaise, le crâne calé contre le dossier. Il fixait le plafond dans le silence absolu.

Gaster ne pensait plus à rien. Il restait juste là, sans rien faire. La subtile mélodie du silence le berçant : une envie de dormir l'accaparait. Et son mal de crâne journalier pointait le bout de son nez, comme un affreux rat obèse qui s'incrusterait dans une maison, volait la nourriture ingratement, et refusait de partir malgré les diverses méthodes testées pour s'en débarrasser. Rien. Aucun médicament n'était efficace pour calmer sa souffrance.

'' _Fini pour aujourd'hui..._ ''

L'homme muet se leva douloureusement ses os lui faisaient souffrir le martyre – ne parlons même pas de sa tête. Il rangea les babioles sorties, n'oubliant pas de vérifier toutes les pièces, d'éteindre les dernières lumières du laboratoire, fermer à clé. Puis, il sortit. La chaleur de la région lui sauta au visage. Comparais au laboratoire, l'air ambiant était tout le temps sec et brûlant.

Dehors, il ne faisait pas encore noir, la lumière rougeoyante persistait encore à éclairer Hotland.

Le squelette descendait voir la personne de la rivière. Le nocher se trouvait comme à son habitude assit en tailleur sur son radeau, perche à la main.

Il ressemblait à un vieil homme d'une saleté repoussante, sous ses habits en lambeaux et ses longs poils se montraient une peau grasse et fine de couleur blafarde, où l'on pouvait y voir dessiner ses os. Son pelage, brun à l'avent, prenait une couleur plus foncée vers son dos. Ses poils hirsutes, à se demander s'ils avaient déjà vu un peigne, étaient gras, et semblaient rêches, les pointes cassées, ils étaient abîmés. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses yeux perçants, fixes, et un peu gonflés – par la fatigue sans doute.

Pourtant, quand on l'observait attentivement, ce monstre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chacal mélangé avec un humain, avait l'aire plus jeune que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. On le voyait vieux vers la cinquantaine, mais, avec un œil expert, on pouvait lui donner trente-deux ans et des poussières.

Gaster avançait vers lui. Il fit comprendre d'un signe de main complice qu'il voulait embarquer.

« Mon argent d'abord. » Répondit le chacal, d'une voix rauque.

'' Je suis à sec, pas un rond. ''

« Pas de rémunération, pas d'embarcation !»

'' Même pas un prix pour un ami, Bob ?'' Demanda calmement Gaster, arborant un léger sourire.

« Si je te l'accorde, d'autres demanderont. Qu'est que je fais si mon affaire coule ? »

'' Tu pourras enfin te servir de l'argent que tu as déjà amassé. Avec un tarif pareil, il est possible de se prendre des bains d'argent.''

Bob lâcha un ricanement qui faisait bouger ses épaules, un sourire dévoilait ses dents jaunes et pourris. Le scientifique s'approcha du passeur et lui tendit, entre ses phalanges, le prix habituel du trajet.

'' Même destination.'' Souffla-t-il. Puis, le bateau se mit en route vers l'arrêt le plus près de Snowdin, Bob ramait à la seule puissante force de ses bras, à l'aide de sa longue et vieille perche. Ils avançaient étonnamment rapidement, le nocher donnait de grands coups de pagaies dans l'eau. Un savoir-faire digne de son prix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent déjà. Le monstre squelettique descendit, remercia le navigateur, et se dirigea vers la ville en elle-même. Il arrivait devant chez lui. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte. Mais, cette fois, il avait peur de l'ouvrir. Une étrange frayeur : la crainte de ne voir personne derrière – pourtant ce serait bien plus effrayant de trouver l'intérieur habité par un étranger. Le savant s'éloignait de quelques pas de sa maison, il la regardait un instant de haut en bas, puis s'écarta encore plus. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Gaster tourna les talons et partit se promener dans Snowdin.

Pas très loin de chez lui se trouvait un bar, notre squelette ne l'avait jamais essayé, et c'était même la première fois qu'il le remarquait, mais celui-ci avait piqué sa curiosité. Après tout, le squelette n'avait toujours pas bu la récompense pour sa dure journée ! Il entra sans plus tarder.

La première chose qui le frappa, c'est cette douce chaleur qui venait lui caresser ses os fatigués. La température était parfaite durant ce temps hivernal qu'avait Snowdin. Le bar était bondé de clients qui semblaient habitués. Lui, d'un pas lent et quelque peu hésitant, se dirigeait vers le comptoir. Ses yeux exploraient la pièce.

Le bar était sur des jolis tons chauds, il réchauffait le cœur des pauvres âmes en même temps que leurs corps.

Au premier abord, il semblait plutôt grand, pourtant, quand on était à l'intérieur, pas tant que cela : seulement une large table où se réunissaient des ivrognes haussant la voix, et chantant gaiement, deux tables sur le côté, une plus au coin, perdue, pas très loin du barman, et bien sûr le comptoir, où quelques solitaires buvaient leurs verres sans trop se soucier du reste du monde. Cela donnait un aspect convivial au bar.

Le scientifique partit s'asseoir sur un tabouret le plus au fond possible, loin des autres clients, l'endroit sur le côté, près du juke-box. Gaster posait ses deux coudes sur la table et vint nicher son menton dans ses paumes de mains. Il poussa un long soupire, et commença à se détendre une fois à l'aise. Il écoutait la musique en fond – bien que difficilement avec les alcooliques et leurs tapages.

Il doit avouer que l'aspect presque familial de cet endroit n'était pas si mal. Même les isolés ajoutés leurs petits commentaires aux conversations. Lui, demeurait muet et observait, mais cela n'en restait pas moins sympathique. Un petit sourire aux lèvres se dessinait sur son visage. Ce bar avait un effet relaxant. Peut-être un peu trop. Ses yeux qui habituellement refusaient de se fermer, aujourd'hui, peinait à restés ouvert. Freiné dans son élan d'assoupissement, le barman vint devant lui, l'aire de vouloir prendre sa commande.

Il leva péniblement le regard vers celui-ci, et lui répondit un verre de whisky avec trois glaçons.

Sa vision était trouble. S'il pouvait voir la jolie couleur orangé de la flamme et les couleurs noires et blanches de son costume, il ne parvenait pourtant pas à détailler Grillby.

Le barman partit chercher la bouteille et les glaçons, laissant Gaster lutter contre la fatigue. Il revint vite, avec la commande, et la servit. Le scientifique but quelques gorgées, et repartit faire le tour, de son regard endormi, du bar. Toujours si agité, à croire que les ivrognes ne se fatigués jamais. De vrai piles électriques. Le squelette se sentait obligé de tenir sa tête comme si elle allait tomber. Un autre plan d'ensemble de ses deux yeux, une petite gorgée, et il s'affalait un peu plus. Il parvenait à tenir comme il pouvait pendant une heure. Aucune envie de rentrer, son verre toujours relativement plein, se vidant néanmoins petit à petit. Ses membres devenaient de plus en plus moues, il allait presque se coucher sur la table. Ses orbites, elles, étaient plus petites aussi au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Celui-ci finit par s'assoupir, les bras croisés, la tête plongée dedans, sur le comptoir. Il dormait paisiblement, rattrapant ses longues nuits d'insomnie.

Quelques heures avaient passé depuis que Gaster s'était endormi. Le bar s'était vidé, et l'heure de la fermeture avait sonné. Grillby sortit installer un panneau '' Fermé'' sur la porte. Dehors, le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'il pensait pouvoir s'éteindre. Il rentra, au chaud, rapidement et repartit derrière son comptoir. Un problème s'imposait. La flammèche déplaça son regard vers le squelette plongé dans un lourd sommeil. Que devait-il faire ? Le réveiller ? Il poussa un long soupire cet homme avait l'aire tellement paisible que s'en devenait dur de se décider à écourter sa sieste. Grillby n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quelqu'un toute la nuit dans le bar... Gaster frissonna arborant une expression douloureuse. Il poussa une petite plainte, faiblement. Le barman craqua et alla chercher une couverture qu'il posa délicatement sur les épaules du scientifique. La flamme s'assit sur un tabouret derrière le bar, devant le savant et attendit. Il pensait, ou plutôt osait espérer, que Gaster allait se lever au bout d'un moment. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut la flamme qui s'éteignit en premier. Grillby s'endormit à son tour, assis, les bras et les jambes croisés, le buste bien droit.

La nuit défilait, et le matin arriva vite. Gaster n'ouvrait pas ses orbites, ceux-ci semblaient si lourds, et voulaient rester clos. Il s'emmitouflait avec paresse dans la couette. Le squelette se croyait chez lui, dans son lit, seul, comme toujours. Mais cette fois, des secouements perturbèrent son sommeil. Une main désagréable le faisait basculer frénétiquement de gauche à droite, il murmurait des plaintes, puis souffla, se décidant à ouvrir un œil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se réveiller dans ce bar ! Par stupeur, il se leva d'un bon se cognant brutalement au menton de Grillby se situant pile au-dessus de sa tête. La flamme gémit de douleur, recula, et se tint l'endroit heurter la frottant un peu.

Gaster, bien trop choqué, demeurait les orbites grandes ouvertes. Ils ressemblaient à deux grandes balles de golfs noires ! Grillby, peut bavard, haussa simplement les épaules soupirant un moment avant de regarder sa belle montre au poignet. Il se maudissait de s'être endormi de la sorte, ayant même loupé l'heure du réveil et ainsi celle de l'ouverture. Le squelette, reprenant d'un coup ses esprits, comme un élan de lucidité en fin d'une soirée alcoolisée, fit de même. Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir synchronisé. Une question se posait '' aller travailler ou non ? ''. Tous deux étaient en retard... Il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Rien ne les obligeait vraiment à bosser. Entre un possédant son propre commerce, et l'autre scientifique dont on ne pouvait se passer dans l'underground. Le squelette décida de prendre un congé – bien mérité – et le barman attendait juste que le squatteur dise quelque chose – n'étant pas bavard, il ne commencerait pas, mais voulait néanmoins savoir ce que comptait faire l'autre monstre.

Gaster leva les yeux vers Grillby, il croisa son regard, mais, gêné, le détourna aussi tôt.

Le scientifique ne savait pas comment réagir. '' Bonjour, excusez-moi d'avoir squatté votre bar. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ? '' n'était pas vraiment un bon moyen d'engager la discussion. La tête exagérément tournée à l'opposé de la flamme, il réfléchissait désespérément à plusieurs phrases pour commencer.

Une rencontre loufoque peut engendrer de grandes conséquences : le changement d'une vie esseulée, voir même d'un univers tout entier… **A suivre.**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. La suite ne devrait pas tarder !**


End file.
